1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant condition monitoring system for monitoring the health condition of an infant sleeping on a bed.
2. Related Art
It is a recent social problem that infants die suddenly while sleeping. This is known as sudden infant death syndrome (SIDS) or infant apnea syndrome.
It is proposed to monitor breathing of an infant by monitoring breathing from difference in temperatures of inhaled air and exhaled air detected by a temperature sensor attached to the infant's nasal cavity. It is also proposed to monitor breathing, using a strain gage or the like, by expansion and contraction of a belt attached around the infant's chest.
Those proposed cells require electrical signal wires which connect the sensing cell and a monitoring cell. The signal wires are likely to be wrapped around the infant's neck and to choke the infant's neck when the infant rolls. Further, it is very likely that the infant feels uncomfortable with the sensing cell and takes it away.